Yume
Yume (ユメ, Yume) is the Hunter of Haruhiro's party and one of the main protagonists of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar series. Appearance Yume has pale skin, reddish brown braided hair and brown eyes. In battle she wears a Hunter outfit that the guild provided to her. Personality Brave and energetic, Yume is the hunter of the group although she initially shows relatively little proficiency at archery, a hunter's main weapon skill. This leads her to take up machete (or short sword) skills when she has the opportunity to train, and it seems she enjoys more success in close combat as opposed to ranged combat. This changes as she gains more experience, and by the middle of the series, she can make kill shots on goblins from a hundred yards away. Of the two girls in the group initially, she is the more outgoing and friendly, often acting as a sort of shield for Shihoru. She enjoys good relations with most of the group, especially Haruhiro and Manato, though she has a somewhat antagonistic relationship with Ranta, who often refers to her as "boobless woman" when they argue. Like all the group, she is initially wary of Mary, especially when her initial attempts at friendship are rebuffed. After some trials and tribulations, the group as a whole warm to Mary, and this includes the warming of Yume's relationship with the party's replacement healer. Although she is quite mature and emotionally stable, Manato's death affects her strongly and she only begins to cope when she has a good crying session with Haruhiro, which strengthens the bond between the two. While she enjoys good relations with almost everyone in the group, with the exception of Ranta, she seems especially close to Haruhiro and they fight as a pair to take on opponents, while Ranta and Moguzo are proficient enough in combat to take on their opponents solo.In her spare time, she like rock climbing and is apparently quite good at it, being able to climb almost vertical surfaces and demonstrating skill with rock climbing equipment. Plot Abilities As a member of the Hunter guild, she is given both a bow and a dagger. However, in the early episodes she is not very skilled with the bow, and tends to stick with short-ranged combat. *'Cross Cut' (Diagonal Slash): The Hunter swings two blades in a X pattern that is a half slashing and half smashing attack. Allows blades to act as clubs that can crush or strip armor. *'Sweeping Slash' (Brush Clearer): A powerful sideways sweeping attack. Can be used as evasive. *'Sharp Sight' (Quick-eye): Improve bow accuracy and range. Grant improved evasion to incoming projectiles attacks as well. *'Star Pierce': A skill that increases the range and power of throwing knives that can be used quicker than a bow. *'Fox Vault' (Weasel Somersault): An evasive kukri-based dodge roll skill. Relationship Shihoru Mary Haruhiro Ranta Moguzo Manato Kuzaku Itsukushima * Yume's master in the Hunter's Guild. She shares a father/daughter relationship with him. Gallery See Yume/Image gallery Quotes "It feels so calm when I lean on you like this" -Yume to Haruhiro (Episode 5) Trivia *Yume if translated means "Dream" 夢 in kanji *In both Light Novel and Manga she has a twin braided orange hair and blue eyes, however in anime adaptation she has reddish brown hair, only one braid and brown eyes. *''Cross Cut'' is a skill that uses two blades but she has only one kukri knife. *Yume refers to herself in the third person speech. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Day Breakers Category:Team Haruhiro